A conventional adaptive cruise control system for maintaining the headway distance between vehicles is known from Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2004-9914. The known device uses hydraulic brakes while the vehicle is traveling and switches to electric parking brakes as the vehicle comes to a stop so as to keep the vehicle stopped.